YYH Music Video Album
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: An album I thought of a while ago. PG13 for safety Complete
1. Hell Yeah

YYH Music Video Album Directed by Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Disclaimers: Well I check the kitchen and the closet and so far found nothing.  
  
First song is by Montgomery Gentry. I really like it. I hope you do too.  
  
Video 1=Hell Yeah  
  
Yusuke walks into a bar and orders a drink from the bartender, Shizuru. He starts drinking as the band walk on stage. The band members, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara, pick up their instruments and start singing.  
  
"He works way too much for way too little," sang Hiei. He drinks way too early till way to late. He hadn't had a raise since New Year's Day in '88. Get's trampled on by everyone 'cept when he comes in here."  
  
"He's a product of the Haggard generation," sang Kurama. He's got redneck side when you get him agitated. He got a gold tooth look for a stiff right hook he's proud he took For his right wing stand on Vietnam says he lost his brother there."  
  
"He yells out Johnny Cash," sings Kuwabara. "And the band starts to play Ring of Fire and he walks up and stands there by the stage And he says."  
  
Yusuke walks to the stage as they sang. He yells out the chorus with them.  
  
"Hell yeah, turn it up! Right on" the three singers sing together. "Hell yeah, sounds good! Sing that song! Guitar man, play it all night long. Take me back to where the music hit me. Life was good and love was easy."  
  
Keiko walks in with an office suit and her hair in a French roll. Ordering a drink from Shizuru, she takes off her jacket and pulls down her hair. Taking her drink she turns to the band.  
  
"She got an MBA and a plush corner office," sang Hiei. She got a don't mess with me attitude. She'll close the deals she won't reveal she can feel The loneliness, the emptiness 'cept when she comes in here."  
  
"She's the product of the me generation," sang Kurama. "She got a rock n' roll side when you get her agitated. "She got the tattoo there on her derriere from a spring break dare In Panama when love was all she thought she'd ever need."  
  
"She yells out to the band," sang Kuwabara loudly. "Know any Bruce Springsteen? Then she jumps up on the bar and she starts to scream."  
  
Keiko jumps on the table and dances to the song, screaming out the words.  
  
"Hell yeah, turn it up! Right on," the singers sing together. "Hell yeah, sounds good! Sing that song! Guitar man, play it all night long. Take me back to where the music hit me. Life was good but love was easy."  
  
Singing the verse Koenma in a police uniform walks in and takes out two demons that were starting a bar fight. Kieko quickly jumps down and talks to Shizuru.  
  
"Hell yeah," the singers sing. "Can or can't get my mind off thinkin' 'bout Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday? Hey, hell yeah!"  
  
End Video 1 


	2. I Love This Bar

YYH Music Video Directed by Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Disclaimers: What's this? Hiei-kun's katana and Kurama-san's rose? How did those get under the couch?  
  
This next song is by Toby Keith. R&R please.  
  
Video 2= I Love This Bar  
  
The gang was in the Yukimura ramen shop having lunch. A jukebox played songs in the corner. Keiko was cleaning a table talking to Yukina and Botan. Koemna was sulking in the corner for this little day off. Keiko walked to the jukebox and put in a coin, selecting a song. As the song plays the gang sings along.  
  
"We got winners; we got losers," sang Yusuke. "Chain smokers and boozers. An' we got yuppies; we got bikers; An' we got thirsty hitchhikers. And the girls next door dress up like movie stars. Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love this bar."  
  
As Yusuke sang the people he describes walks in and sits down. People stop eating to listen to the singers.  
  
"We got cowboys; we got truckers," sang Kurama taking a sip of his drink. "Broken hearted fools and suckers. An' we got husslers; we got fighters; Early birds and all nighters. And the veterans talk about their battle scars. Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love this bar."  
  
People that Kurama described walk in. One guy tried to hit on Keiko but she knocks him down, literally.  
  
"I love this bar," all four sing. "It's my kind of place. Just walk in through the front door, Puts a big smile on my face. It ain't too far; come as you are. Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love this bar."  
  
People started to dance on the floor to the song. Keiko had a hard time getting around them to serve her customers.  
  
"I've seen shirt skirts; we got high-techs," sang Hiei eating some of his ramen before continuing. "Blue collared boys and rednecks. An' we got lovers; lots of lookers; I've even see dancing girls and hookers. And we like to drink our beer from a mason jar. Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love this bar, yes I do!"  
  
The people Hiei describes walks in and Keiko asked Yukina and Botan to help her with the orders. One girl tried to sweet talk Hiei but Kurama put a hand around his shoulder and glared at her.  
  
"I like my truck," sang Kuwabara.  
  
"I like my truck," copied Yusuke.  
  
"An' I like my girlfriend."  
  
"I like my girlfriend."  
  
"I like to take them out to dinner; I like a movie now and then."  
  
Yukina stopped working to sit by Kuwabara. The oaf blushed and almost forgot to join in till Yusuke slapped his head for him to remember. Keiko sat by Yusuke and gave them all drinks.  
  
"But I love this bar, It's my kind of place. Just toeing around the dance floor, Puts a big smile on my face. No cover charge; come as you are. Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I love this bar. Mm, mm, mmm, mmm, mmm, I just love this ol' bar."  
  
The gang paid for their food and grabbed their coats, walked past the people and out the door. They walked down the street, coats over their shoulder, as the scene fades.  
  
End Video 2 


	3. Baby Got Back

YYH Music Video Album Directed by Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Disclaimers: WHAT THE.?! WHAT ARE HIEI AND KURAMA'S CLOTHES DOING IN THE HALLWAY?!  
  
This next song is very popular by Sir Mixalot. I like this song too. And there is some Yaoi between two of the characters.  
  
Video 3= Baby got Back  
  
Botan and Yukina are on the roof of Yusuke's school when Keiko walks up.  
  
"Oh my God, Botan," said Yukina pointing at Keiko, "look at her butt. It is so big."  
  
"She looks like on of those Reikai Tantei girlfriends," said Botan. "Who understands those Reikai Tantei?"  
  
"They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, ok? I mean, her butt, it's just so big. I can't believe it's so round. It's like out their. I mean, it's gross. Look, she's just so."  
  
"Human!" they said as the Urameshi team burst on the roof and started to sing.  
  
"I like big butts and I can not lie," sang Yusuke. "You other brothers can't deny that when a Keiko walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung!"  
  
"Wanna pull up front cuz you know that butt was stuffed," sang Kuwabara, "deep in the jeans she's wearing, I'm hooked and I can't stop staring."  
  
"Oh baby, I wanna get with ya," sang Hiei swinging his hips to the music, "and take your picture. My partners tried to warn me but with that but you got me so horny."  
  
"Ooh, rub all that smooth skin," sang Kurama. "You say you want to get in my Benz. Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupie."  
  
"I've seen them dancin'," sang Kuwabara pointing at the girls dancing to the music, shaking their hips. "The hell with romancin'. She's sweat, wet, got it going like a turbo 'Vette."  
  
"I'm tired of magazines," sang Yusuke holding up a 'Cosmopolitan' and threw it over his shoulder, "saying flat butts the only thing. Take the average demon and ask him that she gotta pack much back, so."  
  
"Yusuke," yelled Kuwabara looking at his best friend.  
  
"Yeah!" answered Yusuke  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Has your girlfriend got the butt?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Well, shake it!" yelled Kuwabara shaking his own.  
  
"Shake it!" yelled the others  
  
"Shake it!"  
  
"Shake it!"  
  
"Shake that healthy butt," yelled the foursome together. "Baby got back!"  
  
"LA face with the Oakland booty," sang Koenma as he appeared on the roof.  
  
"I like them round and big," sang Yusuke. "And when I'm throwin' a gig I just can't help my self. I'm actin' like an animal, now here's my scandal." And he ran over to Keiko and poked her bottom, which earned him a meeting to the ground.  
  
"I wanna get you home and ugh, double ugh, ugh," sang Youko Kurama thrusting his pelvis. Hiei ran to Kurama and grabbed the fox's tail as the fox sang "I ain't talking about Playboy, cuz silicone parts were made for toys!"  
  
"I want'em real thick and juicy," sang Hiei as Kurama wrapped his tail around the fire demon's waist and drew him close. "So find that juicy double. Hieilot's in trouble, begging for a piece of that bubble."  
  
"So I'm looking at rock videos," sang Kurama. "Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes!"  
  
"You can keep them bimbos," sang Yusuke getting up from the floor, "I'll keep my women like Keiko."  
  
"A word to the thick soul, sista," sang Kuwabara pointing at the girls, "I wanna get with ya, I won't cuss or hit ya, but I gotta be straight when I say I wanna f*** till the break of dawn!"  
  
Kurama had to keep Hiei from chopping the oaf to pieces before the Jaganshi sang his part.  
  
"Baby, I got it goin' on," he sang swinging his hips in front of Kurama, making the fox pant and drool. "A lot of pimps won't like this song, cuz them punks like to hit and quit it. But I'd rather stay and play. Cause I'm long and I'm strong and I'm down to get the friction on!"  
  
"So Yukina," yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah," answered the Koorime shyly.  
  
"Yukina!" he yelled again.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"If you wanna roll in my Mercedes?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then turn around, stick it out, even spirits have go to shout. Baby got back!"  
  
"LA face with the Oakland booty," said Koemna leaning against the fence, not really wanting to be there.  
  
"Yeah baby," said Yusuke stepping toward Keiko, "When it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin' to do with my selection. 36," pointing to her chest, "24," to her waist, "36," and poked her butt, "only if she's 5'3" and his face met the ground again.  
  
"So your girlfriend rolls a Honda," sang Hiei behind Kurama, "Playin' work out tapes by Fonda, but Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda. My katana don't want none unless you got buns, hun." And he slapped Kurama's ass and ran away before the fox caught him."  
  
"Hiei!" yelled the youko, catching nothing but air. Looking around he saw that the fire Koorime had disappeared for now. Then he sang his part. "You can do side bends or sit-ups but please don't loose that butt. Some demons wanna play on that hard role and tell you that the butt need to go, so they toss it and leave it and I pull up quick to retrieve it."  
  
"So Cosmo says your fat," sang Yusuke getting up for the second time, "well, I ain't down with that. Cuz your waist is small and your curves are kickin' and I'm thinkin' bout stickin' to the beanpole dames in the magazines. You ain't it Miss Thing."  
  
"Give me a sista I can't resist her,' sang Kuwabara, "red beans and rice didn't miss her. Some knuckleheads tried to dis cuz his girls were on my list. He had game but he chose to hit'em and I pulled up quick to get with'em."  
  
"So ladies if the butt is round," they sang together, "and you want a triple X throw down, dial 1-900-Urameshi Team and kick them nasty thoughts. Baby got back!"  
  
End Video 3 I'm asking a question I'm hoping you could answer. Should I make a sequel video with the girls? Sent your answers please!! 


	4. Some Gave All

YYH Video Music Album Directed by Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Disclaimers: Huh? What was that sound? 0.0;  
  
This song is a favorite of mine from Billy Ray Cyrus. It is for when Genkai was killed in the Dark Tournament.  
  
Video 4=Some Gave All  
  
The scene is the Dark Tournament stadium from the first rounds. In the middle of the arena was a drum set, a guitar, keyboard, and four sets of microphones. The stadium was empty. The replay screen was static.  
  
The Urameshi team walked in the stadium and went to their instruments. Kuwabara went to the drum set, Kurama the keyboard, and Hiei went to the guitar. Yusuke picked up a mike and started to sing.  
  
"I knew a man, called him Sandy Cane. Few folks even knew his name, But a hero yes was he. Left a boy came back a man. Still many just don't understand About the reasons we are free."  
  
On the screen a picture of Genkai appeared. She had on her regular outfit and hat, and the regular scowl on her face.  
  
"I can't forget the look in his eyes," sang Kurama, "Or the tears he cried, When he said these words to me."  
  
The screen showed Genkai teaching Yusuke her techniques, of them balancing on the pike and her telling Yusuke to fight with his heart.  
  
"All gave some and some gave all," all four sang. "And some stood through for the red, white, and blue And some had to fall. And if you ever think of me Think of all your liberties and recall Some gave all."  
  
A shot of Genkai dead flashed through the screen. Yusuke is holding her and crying.  
  
"Now Sandy Cane is no longer," sang Kuwabara, "But his words are oh so clear As they echo though out our land. For all his friends who gave us all Who stood the ground and took the fall, To help their fellow man."  
  
Shot of Yusuke and the others on the screen fighting against Toguro. They look angrily at the opposite team for killing Genkai. Through the Tournament Yusuke remembers what Genkai taught him.  
  
"Love your country live with pride," sang Hiei, "And don't forget those who died. America can't you see?"  
  
Genkai as the Masked Fighter against the Ichikigaki's team, kicking Yusuke out of the way of a blast and taking the hit.  
  
"All gave some and some gave all," sang the team, "And some stood true to the read white and blue And some had to fall. And if you ever think of me Think of all your liberties and recall Some gave all."  
  
Genkai on the boat fighting the demons in the arena alone. Using the Shot Gun she knocked them all down.  
  
"And if you ever think of me," sang Yusuke, "Think of all your liberties and recall, yes recall Some gave all."  
  
Shot of Genkai when we first met her at her tournament. Then her in her younger form at the Dark Tournament.  
  
"Some gave all."they sang together.  
  
Shot of Yusuke in front of the cave where Genkai gave him the Spirit Wave Orb. He is trying to overcome the grief of loosing his mentor.  
  
End Video 4 


	5. It's Five O'clock Somewhere

YYH Music Video Album Directed by Koritsune Dragonrider  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are singing a duet in this one, well sort of. Kurama and Hiei are in there too. The artists are Alan Jackson and Jimmy Buffet.  
  
Video 5= It's Five O'clock Somewhere  
  
The guys are sitting in Koenma's office, waiting for the toddler Prince to make his appearance. Yusuke pulled out a walkman and listened to it, humming along to the song.  
  
"Whatcha you listening to, Urameshi," asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You want to listen?" asked Yusuke.  
  
The others shrugged and Yusuke walked over to Koenma's screen and popped in the CD. Setting it to player the song played and the gang sang along.  
  
"The sun is hot and that old clock is movin' slow," sang Yusuke pointing to the slow moving clock on the wall, "An' so am I. Work day passes like molasses in the wintertime But it's July. I'm getting' paid by the hour, an' older by the minute. My boss just pushed me over the limit. I'd like to call him somethin' I think I'll call it a day."  
  
"But we don't get paid," exclaimed Hiei.  
  
"I know and I wish we did," said Kurama.  
  
"Pour me somethin' tall an' strong," they all sang Make it a 'Hurricane' before I go insane. It's only half-past twelve but I don't care. It's five o'clock somewhere."  
  
"Where is it five o'clock now," asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't know but I'm going there," said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, this lunch break is gonna take all afternoon," sang Yusuke, "An' half the night. Tomorrow mornin', I know there'll be hell to pay, Hey, but that's all right. I ain't had a day off now in over a year. Our Jamaican vacation is going to start right here. Hit the 'phones for me, You can tell'em I just sailed away."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Keiko right now," asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, she's going to kill me when I get back," said Yusuke.  
  
"We need a vacation," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, genius," snapped Hiei.  
  
"Why you."  
  
"Come one guys, we're all friends," said Kurama.  
  
"An' pour me something tall an' strong," they sang, Make it a 'Hurricane' before I go insane. It's only half-past twelve but I don't care. It's five o'clock somewhere."  
  
"I would like something to drink," said Yusuke sitting in Koenma's chair. "What about you guys?"  
  
"I am thirsty," said Kurama.  
  
"I don't care," said Hiei sitting on the desk after sweeping the spot clear of papers.  
  
"I could pay off my tab, pour myself in a cab," sang Yusuke, "An' be back to work before two. At a moment like this, I can't help but wonder, What would Kuwabara do?"  
  
"He would act like the idiot he is," said Hiei.  
  
"I'll show you," growled the orange hair teen.  
  
"Funny you should ask that because I'd say," he sang trying to prove Hiei wrong. "Pour me somethin' tall an' strong, Make it a "Hurricane' before I go insane. It's only half-past twelve but I don't care."  
  
"Why don't you care," asked Yusuke.  
  
"I just don't," said Kuwabara.  
  
"I could care less about all of ya," growled Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, you don't mean that," said Kurama.  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"You mean," pouted Yusuke.  
  
"Whoever said I was nice?"  
  
"Pour me somethin' tall an' strong," they all song, "Make it a 'Hurricane' before I go insane. It's only half-past twelve but I don't care."  
  
"He don't care," said Kuwabara pointing at Yusuke lounging in Koenma's chair.  
  
"I don't care," he answered.  
  
"It's five o'clock somewhere," the both song.  
  
"What time zone am I on," asked Yusuke. "What country am I in?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's five o'clock somewhere," said Kuwabara.  
  
"It's always on five in Margaritaville, come to think of it," said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that," said Hiei.  
  
"You've been there haven't you, Yusuke?" said Kurama.  
  
"Yessir," answered Yusuke.  
  
"I've seen your boat there," said Hiei.  
  
"I've been to Margaritaville a few times," said Yusuke.  
  
"All right, that's good," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Stumbled all the way back," said Hiei.  
  
"OK," said Kurama. "Just wanna make sure you can keep it between the navigational beacons."  
  
"Between the bouys, I gotcha," said Kuwabara.  
  
"All right," said Yusuke. "Well, it's five o'clock. Let's go somewhere."  
  
"I'm ready, crank it up," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Kurama.  
  
"I'm gone," said Hiei.  
  
As the song ended the Detectives left the office and out the palace. Koenma walked in a minute later to find a messy, empty office.  
  
"George," he asked the oni next to him, "where did my team go?"  
  
"I believe they said something about a vacation," said the oni.  
  
"Oh? Well that was going to be their next assignment."  
  
"Looks like they started early."  
  
End Video 5  
  
I'm sorry! I didn't expect to write that! I didn't expect what Koenma said. It just came in! 


	6. All For Love

YYH Music Video Album Directed by Koritsune Dragonrider Disclaimers: The sound's coming from in here. *opens a door a crack*  
  
This last one is sung by Brian Adams, Rod Steward, and Sting. It is also a Disney song. If I do one with the girls I will include a Disney. This song was one 'Three Musketeers.' It is one of my favorite movies.  
  
Video 6=All for Love  
  
The guys are at Genkai's temple with the girls. They were talking about stupid things till Yukina spoke.  
  
"Guys," she said, "if I may ask, why do you fight?"  
  
"We fight for what we believe in," said Kurama.  
  
"What do you believe in?" asked Botan.  
  
"Peace," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Happiness," said Yusuke.  
  
"Love," said Hiei.  
  
Everyone looked shocked at what he said.  
  
"All for love," he said with a smirk.  
  
Everyone smiles and the guys walk to the courtyard. Kurama took out a guitar and played.  
  
"When it's love you give," sang Yusuke.  
  
"I'll be a man of good faith," sang Kuwabara.  
  
"Then in love you live."  
  
"I'll make a stand. I won't fight."  
  
"I'll be the rock you can build on," all four sang,  
  
"Be there when you're old, To have and to hold."  
  
(A shot of Yusuke and Keiko together at school. Keiko is telling Yusuke off for not coming to school, then a shot of her taking care of Yusuke after a fight.)  
  
"When there's love inside," sang Kurama.  
  
"I swear I'll always be strong," sang Yusuke.  
  
"Then there's a reason why."  
  
"I'll prove to you we belong."  
  
"I'll be the wall that protects you," they all sing,  
  
"From the wind and the rain, From the hurt and the pain."  
  
(Kuwabara at the Dark Tournament, he is fighting the demon when Yukina appears to cheer him on.)  
  
"Let's make it all for one and all for love," all four sing, "Let the one you hold be the one you want, The one you need, 'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. When there's someone that should know Then just let your feelings show And make it all for one and all for love."  
  
(Hiei rescuing Yukina from a wall falling on her in the Dark Tournament, then Yusuke in the City of Ghosts and Apparitions, saving Keiko from the zombies.)  
  
"When it's love you make," sang Hiei  
  
"I'll be the fire in your night," sang Kurama.  
  
"Then it's love you take."  
  
"I will defend I will fight."  
  
"I'll be there when you need me," the team sang together, "When honors at stake, This vow I will make."  
  
(Shot of Hiei rescuing Yukina from the crime lord; Hiei is beating the dealer's face. Then Kurama saving Hiei from the machine monster at the Dark Tournament.)  
  
"That it's all for one and all for love," they all sang, "Let the one you hold be the one you want, The one you need. 'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all. When there's someone that should know then just let your feelings show, And make it all for one and all for love."  
  
(Yusuke beating the crap out of Rando for hurting Kuwabara, then Kurama on the roof of the hospital, willing to give up his life to save his mother's.)  
  
"Don' lay our love to rest," sang Kuwabara, "'Cause we can stand up to the test. We got everything and more that we had planned, More than the rivers that run the land. We've got it all in our hands."  
  
(The guys fighting in the Dark Tournament fight for their loved ones.)  
  
"Now it's all for one and all for love," they all sang.  
  
"It's all for love," echoed Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Let the one you hold be the one you want, The one you need, 'Cause when it's all for one it's one for all."  
  
"It one for all."  
  
"When there's someone that should know then just let your feelings show. When there's someone that you want, When there's someone that you need Let's make it all for one and all for love."  
  
(A picture of the guys is seen. They are sitting on a rock face; Kurama is sitting cross legged in a yellow Chinese tunic. Hiei is next to him on the ground in his regular black outfit with his black tank top, pants and four belts, his katana on his shoulder and his rested on Yusuke's leg, who is wearing a yellow fighting outfight and a black sash. Kuwabara is standing behind them in his school uniform, arms crossed and his jacket resting on his shoulders.)  
  
**End**  
  
*Kori pecks through the door.*  
  
Kori: KURAMA!! HIEI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!  
  
Hiei: GET OUT, BAKA KITSUNE!!!  
  
Kurama: KORI!!  
  
* Kori quickly closes door.*  
  
Kori: I did not need to see that! YOU'RE CLEANING THE SHEETS, GUYS!! Gods, I had to get hooked up with horny fire youkais and youkos. I know that Hiei had a little OOC in this fic but I could never picture him as a bad person so I'm making him a little soft. 


End file.
